The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2018
12:29 o/ 12:30 o/ 12:30 Looks like everybody left 12:30 Indeed. 12:32 What a weird name 12:32 DekuDesu! 12:32 Strange username. 12:39 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 12:39 Have you ever seen this one before? 12:42 Korra? 12:42 Test. 12:42 Yeah, I've seen that user before. 12:43 Me too 12:43 But not for maybe a year 12:44 Interestin' 12:44 I remember I used to see them occasionally, mainly before you joined 12:44 When was the last time you saw them? 12:45 Hmm. 12:45 March perhaps. 12:45 Oh 12:51 It's a bit strange we're the only ones on at this time. 12:52 Yeah 12:52 And I'm heading out 12:52 \o 12:56 \o 12:56 /goes AFK. 12:59 Oops 12:59 Looks like I forgot to head out 12:59 Ye. 01:45 Back! o/ 01:46 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:53 Hey Mess! o/ 01:53 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:17 wb Mess! o/ 02:22 hi 02:24 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000156/r/3087114683493287028 anyone else gonna vote? 02:27 Indeed. 02:32 Indeed. 02:44 A user with no name was on CCC. 02:45 Like literally, their username was blank space. 02:45 Like 02:45 You think you could link me their user-page? 02:46 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/%EF%BF%BC 02:48 Test. ￼ 02:48 Oh. 02:48 Looks like that character is normally invisible. 03:16 Come, 03:16 Let us read the vote at once. 03:16 Still writing it. 03:16 Some users might cry at what it contains. 03:16 This truly will be Fire and Fury. 03:18 Perhaps. 03:18 Just how far will you go? 03:19 I am trying to be as fair and balanced as possible while hitting all of the points. 03:19 wb South! o/ 03:20 I appreciate it C.S. 03:22 When will South Furry vote? 03:23 That user does not exist, but we can presume South Ferry will be giving a medium sized vote in 3-4 days. 03:46 wb Southie! o/ 03:46 I appreciate it 03:46 I see "Southie" was used 03:46 Aye. 03:47 Southie Ferry. 03:47 *Furry 03:47 I see. 03:48 XD 04:00 Aii! o/ 04:00 Bob! o/ 04:00 Hi! ^^ 04:00 Aii! <3 04:00 Once again. 04:00 Welcome 04:01 Welcome, Aiihuaratto. 04:01 Gtfo, Southie Furry. 04:01 i see, i see. 04:01 I said gtfo! 04:01 Here is no Aiihuaratto. 04:01 lol. 04:01 ^ @Aii 04:02 But you are Aiihuaratto. 04:02 Incorrect. 04:02 COme, Aiihuan, I presume you like my drawing? 04:02 Welcome, Southie Furry 04:02 But I am not. > . > 04:02 I see, I see. 04:02 It is nice. 04:02 Of course, best drawing in the whole competition. 04:02 Because it is the only one there yet? : p 04:02 Idk if I will do well, though. 04:03 Sadly it will be beyond everything. 04:03 As I put hours upon hours into it 04:03 Perhaps 11+ 04:03 Look, 04:03 How did you spend 11 hours on it when you posted your drawing in same hour as Mess posted that challenge. : p 04:03 I see, I see. 04:03 Aii will go great on this! >:c 04:04 Hopefully- 04:05 Look, 04:06 Can someone link the writing challenge discussions post 04:06 or uh nvm 04:06 South Ferry, 04:06 Tell me now, 04:07 Due to President Trump: 04:07 Does the US have more influence on the world stage or less? 04:07 An interesting in proposition. 04:07 American influence continues to be seen in areas like the middle east. 04:07 In Europe, 04:08 Some leaders have decided to be less reliant on the US 04:08 Ah yes, American influcence in the middle east. 04:08 Due to President Trump, 04:08 There were violent protests in Jerusalem and Iran launched an attack on Isreal. 04:08 True. 04:09 What we need to do, however: 04:09 Euro and America to re imperalize Middle East, 04:09 Creating: "French Arabia", "New Persia (also known as British Iran), "American Afghanistan" 04:10 Wtf 04:10 what? 04:10 I assume we'll then imperialize Asia? 04:10 You couldn't get much in Asia really 04:11 SO, 04:11 You're after their oil! 04:11 * Aiihuan attacks South because Korra asked so. 04:11 Yay! <3 04:12 I see, I see. 04:12 Theory: 04:12 We leave the Middle East. 04:12 kk 04:12 And retreat into our own borders. 04:12 And only come out when provoked or attacked. 04:12 Surely this is wise. 04:13 Test. 04:13 Pass. 04:14 I am sorry however, but these will be 2022 headlines: 04:14 Why are two Sydes on CCC. 04:14 "New Russoreich under Premier Putin begin Blitzkreig in Lithuania, Estonia" 04:14 There have always been two Sydes, TKF 04:14 "French Radicals Seize Control" 04:14 No literally. 04:15 Syde BOT and C.Syde65 04:15 There are two Sydes on CCC. 04:15 I'm just going to ignore them. 04:15 I see, I see 04:15 "Civil War II begins after failed American coup d'etat in Cuba" 04:15 Just report it in email, c.s 04:15 global 04:16 ~ C.Syde65. has been banned by SayuriDarling . ~ 04:16 Dubious 04:17 That was interesting. 04:18 Indeed. 04:18 I didn't even realise until you mentioned it. I noticed Aii joining though. 04:20 You didn't notice yourself speaking in chat? 04:20 Perplexing 04:20 No, because they didn't say anything until Aii joined, and I had already turned away by the time the impostor made their first comment. 04:21 I see, I see, 04:22 Oh Bob. 04:22 Ah. 04:22 It's your lucky day. 04:23 Alright, best to ignore them now- 04:23 True. 04:23 Let's discuss the cuteness of Aii- 04:24 lol. 04:24 Nope. 04:24 Yep- 04:25 Bob, did you see PM? 04:31 I hath now 04:31 Let's ban Bob. c: 04:32 Yes. 04:35 I see it is possible to vote on BBMAs for 200 times per day. : p 04:35 Totally not going to do that. 04:35 04:36 Oh. 04:36 What is BBMAs? 04:36 Billboard Music Awards. 04:36 Ah. 04:42 Okay, I decided to end my break early. > . > 04:42 That was quick. : p 04:42 Yeah, I felt, nvm actually. > . > 04:43 What did you feel? < . < 04:36 Billboard Music Awards. 04:36 Ah. 04:42 Okay, I decided to end my break early. > . > 04:42 That was quick. : p 04:42 Yeah, I felt, nvm actually. > . > 04:43 What did you feel? < . < 04:44 I told you in DM. > . > 04:44 I saw. < . < 04:47 wb Korra! o/ 04:48 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 05:07 This shit died. 05:07 You. c: 05:08 Okay, 05:08 IDK how that got here. 05:08 lmao- 05:08 Ain't even the same chat platform, wtf. 05:10 Indeed. 05:10 Head to bed, Korra and Mess. >:C 05:10 Nope. 05:15 Bye. 05:15 Aii is in chrage. <3 05:15 < 3 05:16 I almost sent a long line of Bye and a heart to TyA. ; - 05:16 lol. 05:16 And night! o/ 05:16 lmao- 05:17 Aii is in charge. 06:58 Hey KPG! O/ 06:59 hey honey <3 07:01 lol. 07:01 How are you doing? :) 07:03 im doing great bby Y^Y 08:57 wb KPG! O/ 08:58 no 08:58 u 09:05 lol. 08:24 Max is here, bad bad. 08:25 korra why did you got banned on ccc D: 08:25 By mistake. 08:25 Best to move on though. 08:25 the mistake was unbanned you :P 08:28 Nope! 08:28 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000154/r/3087114683493287036 Have you seen this, Max? 08:29 why cant you vote on me D: 08:31 o/ 08:32 Welcome, C.Syde65. 08:32 korra dont ignore my existend 08:33 Welcome, Syde BOT. 08:33 I didn't, MAx. 08:34 but why cant you vote on me as user of the month since im a user D: 08:34 Because Aii is amazing. <3 08:35 i deserve a spot into the hall of fame 08:35 You aren't supposed to ask others to vote for you. 08:35 i dont i just ask why you cant vote for me caus im not standing in the Contributors 08:36 Because people don't normally ask on request. 08:36 *Vote. 08:36 people souldnt forget about to induct users on a user of the month list 08:37 Well put it this way. I'm surprised that I haven't been nominated. But I don't ask people to nominate me. 08:38 why 08:38 trump became presedent by asking people to vote for him 08:39 Because if you try to get what you want by asking. In the wrong kind of situation, sometimes the opposite of what you wanted to happen ends up happening. 08:39 you have to sell your self more syde 08:39 That's different, Max. 08:39 its not 08:39 I think it is. 08:39 but it realy isnt 08:40 is it a wizzard is it a octopus no its octopwizard 08:40 Hey Rick! o/ 08:41 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 08:48 Wow, lol. 08:52 What? 08:52 James was here? 08:52 Didn't even notice. 08:52 Indeed. 09:00 Falco! o/ 09:01 Hey (Robin) 09:22 Hey Southie! o/ 09:22 Appreciate it 09:23 Interestin' 09:23 I posted something in #staff-chat. 09:47 Fascinatin' 09:47 Hey Southie! o/ 09:48 Appreciate it, D.T.F. 09:51 Welcome, DTF. 09:52 wb Mess and hey Freezy! o/ 09:54 lol db is alife in the ccc chat 09:55 bbl! o/ 09:55 and he left 09:55 Bye, Syde. 09:57 o/ 09:57 o/ 09:57 Welcome, South Ferry. 09:58 Welcome, South Ferry. 09:58 Did he rejoin? 09:58 Yeah. 10:04 \o 10:05 \o 10:29 South Ferry, you are door-spamming. 10:29 If this continues, action might be taken. 10:31 o/ 10:31 o/ 10:38 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 10:40 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 10:49 South are you here? 10:49 Quinton1721 10:49 Help me I have a flat tire!!!!!! 10:49 (facepalm) 10:49 (yes) 10:50 (facepalm) again 10:51 Well maybe he has a flat tire 10:51 That was sarcasm on CCC, I am sorry. 10:51 lol 10:51 Someone should go help him 10:51 He posted something else 10:51 since I assume he has a flat tire 10:51 Totally unrelated to that 10:54 Poor, poor Toby. 10:54 Banished to be alone in CCD, with no one talking to him. 11:02 imple refresh will do the trick. 11:05 Sad. 11:07 Brb. 11:11 o/ 11:11 I very much like South Ferry's profile picture 11:12 I see, I see 11:12 wb Freezy! o/ 11:14 wb Mess! o/ 11:14 howday 11:20 Hey South and Korra! o/ 11:20 I see, I see. 11:20 lol. 11:21 Hey Mess! o/ 2018 05 15